


Whitehaven Mansions – a woman’s perspective. A secret diary of Felicity Lemon

by mortifago



Series: The Journals [2]
Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV), Poirot - Agatha Christie, Poirot - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortifago/pseuds/mortifago
Summary: Various scenes from the life in Whitehaven Mansions told from the perspective of Miss Lemon. Focus on friendship and recollections of Hastings and Poirot’s interactions.





	1. Chapter 1

*** 

I must confess in all honesty that a decision to write a diary about our life in Whitehaven Mansions is a pure indulgence on my part, and likely a loss of valuable time. Nevertheless, even a serious and methodical person such as myself needs occasionally to exercise a more tender side, which makes me feel somewhat excused. There is also a simple fact that so many moments shared with Mr Poirot and Captain Hastings in Whitehaven Mansions stir such inexplicable fondness in my heart that I sense a need to create an outlet for these emotions. Time will tell whether any method can be applied to these recollections but I am determined to look for patterns.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Perhaps every person who had a chance to meet our Captain Hastings will agree that he is a sweet man and a kind soul, always happy to help. I could quote many specific situations that prove his possession of these qualities, and yet the most striking illustrations can be found in mundane details of our daily routine. To look for the simplest example, only today in the morning I was reminded yet again of how nice it is to work in the household of Mr Poirot, especially when Captain Hastings lives here permanently and feels responsible for the place. When I entered my office as usual, I was soon greeted by a gentle knock on the door, and the good Captain carrying an aromatic cup of coffee.

‘Good morning, Miss Lemon!’ he said smiling and putting down the cup on my desk. ‘I hope you had a good weekend!’

‘Thank you, Captain Hastings, indeed I had a pleasant rest.’ I replied. His general demeanour was so radiant and happy that I could not help myself and asked, ‘Have you by any chance done anything particularly exciting over the past few days?’

‘Ah, Miss Lemon, it was a splendid time, truly splendid! Would you believe that Poirot agreed to accompany me to the seaside for a little excursion that involved taking long walks on a beach?’ the Captain beamed.

‘And he didn’t complain constantly?’ I asked sceptically.

‘That’s the thing, he did not utter even a single complaint! It was simply marvellous! We were strolling together side by side for many hours and the scenery was wild and beautiful.’ the Captain replied with a happy sigh.

‘Sounds like a minor miracle to me!’ I said with some astonishment but also smiling at the adoring look on the Captain’s face. ‘Or like a mystery.’ I added after a moment. ‘What could be the explanation?’

Faced with my reasonable and logical question, the Captain soon became lost in thought. I started calmly drinking my coffee and arranging the documents.

‘Come to think of it…’, I heard when my coffee was almost finished, ‘I say, it was my birthday this Sunday! I had practically forgotten about it myself and certainly never told Poirot about it but he must have somehow found out, what with the little grey cells of his! He is too good to me.’ the Captain finished his revelation with a wistful expression, gazing through the glass door in the direction of Mr Poirot who was already seated at his desk.

And that is how I learnt not only when is the date of Captain Hastings’ birthday but also to what lengths Mr Poirot is prepared to go to indulge him. I must say that I am very pleased with such state of affairs – we all need our little happy surprises and my morning coffee, for one, was excellent.


End file.
